Dreams
by JiN NyLLe
Summary: Risa Harada is a dreamer, but what happens when azure eyes keep popping in her dreams?


"_I'm a dreamer…I dream of myself…I dream of my family…I dream of my dreams…But lately, I've been dreaming azure eyes… I don't know why… Is something wrong with me?"_

_Ring_… The bell rung and a girl with long brown hair woke up with a start in her slumber. She turned her head from side to side and saw that everyone was hurrying out of the classroom. She then picked up her things and headed outside, only to bump into none other than the owner of the azure eyes she'd been dreaming so much.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry Harada-san…"

"That's okay Hiwatari-kun. I'm also at fault. Then, see you!"

The girl known as Risa Harada quickly went away thinking about the owner of the azure eyes, Satoshi Hiwatari. That night, Risa Harada dreamt more of Satoshi Hiwatari.

* * *

><p><em>I can hear the sound of the waves hitting the rocks on the shore. I can smell the vapour coming from the ocean. I can see the sky so blue, so calm and so wonderful that it'll make you want to gaze at it for so long. A certain sense of serenity came over me and I close my eyes to really immerse myself in the feeling of calmness. The scene suddenly changed and I found myself lying in a heap of autumn leaves but still the feeling of calmness didn't leave me so I decided to yet again close my eyes.<em>

"You'll dirty your beautiful dress if you continue to lay there, miss."

_I opened my eyes to see azure eyes staring at me. They were like the color of the ocean that I saw earlier and they also held the same calmness the sky possessed. He then took a seat beside me after a few seconds have passed and gazed at the same sky that I've been looking at the whole time. There was a moment of silence that blanketed around us until the scene changed yet again. This time I found myself lying on a bed of snow but something other than the scenery had changed. He was still there, sitting beside me as if it was only natural for him to be by my side. The scenery has changed again and now I was lying on a bed of flowers and he, still beside me. Just like that many days and months have passed but he was still there._

"Aren't you going anywhere?" _I asked._

"No"

"Then why are you here?"

"I like it here"

"You do? Why?"

"Find it out"

* * *

><p>Risa opened her eyes and saw the familiar ceiling that she sees every time she wakes up and suddenly remembered her dream. She thought it strange as she pondered well over it. She has been dreaming about since the incident with Dark and Krad ended but it was always about the scenes when he saved her and it her dreams about him have already lasted for a year. They're not close friends, they're level of socialization is that of just mere classmates and nothing more, they only exchange polite greetings, or talk about projects when they are teamed up. It is but strange that Risa Harada have been constantly dreaming of Satoshi Hiwatari.<p>

"Ugh… This is really strange. Why do I keep dreaming of him?"

She then stopped thinking about it and got ready for school because she thought that the answer won't even come to her even if she stayed in and think about it.

Like a model student, she kept to her schedule and did her work. She then went to the library at lunch break to read and past time. She was reading her novel when the chair across her moved and a person sat on it.

"A dream is your creative vision for your life in the future. You must break out of your current comfort zone and become comfortable with the unfamiliar and the unknown.-Denis Waitley…_Sigh_"

She stopped reading her novel and instead thought about the quote she just heard.

_If my dream is a vision of my future then….. Hiwatari-kun is my future? What?_

She then shook her head like she was trying to get rid of something stuck in her hair, unaware that she may have looked funny to her neighbour.

"_Ahem_"

"Ah? Oh, sorry", she bowed her head and looked up only to notice that it was Satoshi Hiwatari she was sitting beside all along. She then blushed because of the recent thought that she had about the boy who was looking across at her.

"I…um… _sigh_… sorry." she said again dwelling on her embarrassment.

"Hm…"

"Ah… um… Hiwatari-kun… that… what you're reading… what does it really mean? Does it mean that what you dreamed will be your future?"

"Not necessarily"

"Eh? Then what does it mean?"

"Find it out"

"What?"

"See you later, Harada-san"

_EH? EH? EH? What does that mean? Argh… whether in the dream or reality he is still too difficult for me to solve just like an annoying puzzle!_

Unbeknownst to her, the said annoying puzzle watched her with interest across the room. It was too appealing for him to see her being worked up by a simple quote and thus he thought to himself that Risa Harada is a most fascinating person to observe.


End file.
